Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in an electrical box mounting bracket. More particularly, the present an electrical box mounting bracket connects between an electrical junction box and a rail and allows the electrical junction box to be installed and positioned or re-positioned along the rail without any tools.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 Cfr 1.97 and 1.98
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,805 issued May 11, 1965 to A. A. Foster Jr. et al., discloses a Telephone Office Mounting Plate. The mounting plate clamps to a pair of rails to allow the telephone plate to slide along the rails to mount the telephone box at any location along the rails. While this patent allows the telephone box to be mounted to the railing, the telephone box is not a standard junction box that can be moved along the railing system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,967,990 and 5,209,444 issued on Nov. 6, 1990 and May 11, 1993, respectively, both issued to Eric R. Rider disclose a Support for an Electrical box. Both of these patents use a bar that mounts between two studs. The bar has a plurality of holes where a junction box is screwed onto the bar using holes on the bar. While this patent allows for a junction box to be mounted onto various positions on the bar, the positions are finite and further the bar is a fixed length. This patent does not allow for different lengths between studs or for infinite positioning along the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,137 issued on Jul. 19, 1994 to John H. Olvia discloses an Apparatus and Methods for Mounting an Electrical Box between Studs in a Wall. This patent uses an open frame where a junction box is mounted with a faceplate through the open frame to an electrical box. The open frame has a fixed dimension between the studs and the connection between the faceplate and the junction box must be made through the frame. Both the faceplate and the junction box must be uniquely fabricated to operate with the frame.
What is needed is an adjustable stud support rail with a bracket that is slidable secured to the bracket. The bracket further should allow for a junction box to the mounted to the bracket. The electrical box mounting bracket disclosed in this document provides the solution.